Flying The Nest
by Nicoleex10
Summary: It's 2012, and Aaron's moving on with his life. He and Jackson are starting out, and this is their future together.
1. So close but yet so far

Note: Read this, it's important to the storyline. Yes so I am now writing three stories at once, please dont get confused if you're reading them all :P Okay so basically this story starts in 2012, Aaron being 20 years old at this point. He's accepted everything and he's with Jackson yes. This is about their future. Some people might not like this. You may be like 'oh this isnt what Aaron would do' well yeah okay maybe not but I'm gonna give it a shot and if you dont like it then you dont have to read it. Its about them actually starting to live with their family developing and all sorts. Its gonna be a bit of a change from teenager-in-denial-meets-a-guy-falls-for-him-accepts-himself-the-end. No offense to anyone whos writing something like that, cause I do love those, I'm writing one at the minute. Anyway Aaron's still living with Paddy at the start of this chapter but he's getting ready to move on with his life. So, I shall shutup and you can now read :)

'I like this one,' Aaron smiled as he looked around the living room of the empty house.  
'Me too,' Jackson nodded.  
The estate agent smiled and lead them on to the front door.  
'Just one more to show you then I'll leave you to decide,' she smiled as they got into the car and drove.  
Aaron and Jackson sat in the back.  
'So where's this one?' Aaron asked her.  
Jackson looked at him. 'Okay we dont have to look at this one you know.'  
'Why?'  
'Its like in this small estate - near Emmerdale.'  
Aaron bit his lip. 'Right.'  
'I know you said you wanted to be far away from there so it's fine.'  
'No we'll have a look anyway.'  
'Maybe it'll be good to live there. Not right in Emmerdale but near enough so you can visit Paddy and that.'  
Aaron shrugged. 'I guess so.'

They got out the car once there. The neighbourhood was quite private, and the houses seemed like perfect, tidy, surburb-type houses. She led the up the garden path and unlocked the door.  
Once inside the staircase was to the right of the passage and to the left, at the bottom of the passage was a door, with a door on their left and a door on their right.  
'So this door on the right is the garage and this door on the left is the living room,' Kara, the estate agent led them into the living room.  
It was big and spacious. Aaron wandered over to the window that overlooked the front garden. The area was empty. No-one was about.  
Facing the window was another door. She led them over and slid the door back.  
'Wow slidy door,' Jackson smiled. 'Fancy.'  
'This is the kitchen,' she announced. 'Take a look.'  
Aaron nodded in approval. 'Its alright here.'  
To their right was three steps that led up to higher ground level from the kitchen. Kara walked up them.  
'Up here is another sort of living area.' She pointed to the door to the right of the room. 'Thats the door that leads back to the passage.'  
Jackson followed her up the stairs and looked around.  
'And outside these french door is the back yard.' Aaron came up the stairs and him and Jackson both looked at the back garden.  
'Its massive,' Jackson said.  
Kara nodded and then lead them upstairs. At the top of the straight staircase was four room. To the right was the door to the bathroom, and two doors to their left were two bedrooms, and another at the front of the house.  
'I love it actually,' Jackson smiled. 'Lets discuss numbers.'  
'Its a bit big for two Jackson,' Aaron said.  
'Yes it is,' Kara jumped in. 'We dont normally recommend it, it's normally for families but not a lot of people look to buy houses in this area, seeing as the closest thing to a store is Emmerdale, therefore there's no problem.'  
'And its around our budget,' Jackson looked up from the leaflet.  
They both looked at Aaron.  
'We'll discuss it,' Aaron nodded.  
'Okay then,' Kara smiled. 'Lets get you back to the village.'

They returned to Smithy Cottage and sat down at the table.  
'Paddy's at work thankfully,' Aaron smiled. 'At least we dont have to put up with his input.'  
'Right then,' Jackson nodded. 'Which are we choosing? I love that last one we just saw. I know we were looking at flats but...'  
'I do like it I just think...a house. Thats a bit much.'  
'We can handle it. We've been through hell and back together. However, only if you like it too will we live there.'  
'I do but...'  
'But you're worried about this place being too close.'  
Aaron nodded. Jackson knew him too well.  
'Then again...maybe it is better to be nearer. Near but not too near. I know I'll miss Paddy a lot anyway so...'  
'Soooo...?'  
'Fine this one.'  
Jackson's smile widened. 'I'll call Kara!'  
'Why dont you ask her out for a drink in The Woolie while you're at it,' Aaron scowled.  
'Whatever,' Jackson laughed. 'I only have eyes for you, you know it.'  
Aaron smiled. 'I know.'  
Jackson called the estate agent to confirm their choice.  
'Okay then bye,' he hung up. 'She said we could be in, in two weeks.'  
'Thats great,' Aaron smiled. 'Thats...freaking me out to be honest.'  
'Why?'  
'Looking after myself. No Paddy. Oh my god I'll have to actually show some responsibility now.'  
'Yeah right,' Jackson laughed. 'I'll still be picking up after ya just like I do now, and I dont even live with ya now.'  
Aarons smile returned. 'Yeah true. Good job I've got you then.'  
'Yeah...great thing that is,' Jackson joked.  
Paddy stepped through the door and greeted them.  
'So, any house-hunting news?' he asked.  
'We've got one,' Jackson smiled.  
'Already?' Paddy asked. 'Well thats great. How long then?'  
'Two weeks,' Aaron said. He noticed Paddy's smile fade.  
'Wow...thats fast. Well thats...thats great boys.'  
He went into the living room and didnt look at Aaron.  
'Talk to him,' Jackson said.  
'You noticed too then?'  
Jackson nodded.  
Aaron got up to go and talk to Paddy. He knew this was gonna be hard, he hadnt realised that they'd find a house so fast.  
'Paddy you okay?' he entered the doorway.  
Paddy nodded, his back to Aaron as he opened the blinds.  
'We need to talk-'  
'No we dont,' Paddy had forced a smile. 'Its fine. Finally getting rid of ya.'  
He laughed and Aaron smiled and nodded. 'You sure your okay?'  
'I'm fine, Aaron,' Paddy said. 'Now get yourself down the pub and celebrate.'  
Aaron nodded and walked out.  
Paddy's smile faded. He hadnt realised that this was gonna happen so quick. He ignored the lump in his throat. He was finally getting rid of Aaron. This was something he'd have jumped for joy at a few years ago when he was with Chas, now he couldnt believe he was losing his only son. Not his real son, but he may aswell have been. Paddy breathed in and out to make the lump disappear. It wouldnt go away. It just wouldnt go. He sighed. The lump in his throat might no go away, but Paddy had to accept that Aaron was.


	2. No patter of footsteps for me

Note: Okaaay, I havent updated this in ages I know, I'm sorry lol.

-2 Weeks Later-

Jackson carefully treaded out of Smithy Cottage, watching his step as he carried the heavy box of Aarons 'CDs & Crap' as the younger mans scribbled writing informed.  
He put the box into the back of his van with the others and Aaron came up behind him with the last one.  
'Thats it,' Aaron sweeped his hands together then wiped them on his jeans.  
'Okay good,' Jackson closed the doors. 'Now we just need to take these up to the house and then get started on my stuff.'  
Aaron smiled. 'This is weird.'  
'What is?'  
'We're moving in together. Its...weird.'  
'Bad weird?'  
'No. Just...weird.'  
'Okay then,' Jackson laughed. 'Come on.'  
He gestured for Aaron to follow him back into Smithy Cottage. They went into the kitchen and Paddy was sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
'We're done, Paddy,' Aaron smiled. 'We're off to the new house now to drop that stuff off.'  
Paddy nodded but didnt look at Aaron.  
'I'll wait for ya in the van,' Jackson told Aaron and walked out.  
'Paddy?' Aaron spoke. 'Whats up?'  
'Nothing.'  
'You dont fool me, Pads,' Aaron smirked. 'Come on. Talk.'  
He sat facing Paddy and waited for the older man to speak.  
'Theres nothing wrong.'  
'Paddy, remember when you used to annoy the crap out of me constantly asking me what was wrong? Well, its not nice is it?'  
Paddy frowned.  
'But now I get that you were just concerned, as I am now, so come on. Whats wrong?'  
'You.'  
'What about me?'  
'You're moving out. I never even...prepared myself for this.'  
'I told ya two weeks ago,' Aaron frowned, confused.  
'I know, I just mean...I never thought it would be like this. I never thought you'd actually be moving out. I thought you'd be living off me the resta ya life. Now that you're moving...I dont want ya to.'  
'Paddy, I'll come back to see ya as much as I can. You know I cant stay here anymore, Paddy. I dont feel comfortable here.'  
'If you're not prepared to have an open relationship with Jackson, you shouldnt be moving in with him.'  
Aaron sighed. 'Its not that, its just this place. Its where all my problems occured. You've been amazing, Paddy. I couldnt ask for a better Dad.'  
Paddys eyes lit up and he smiled at Aaron and Aaron smiled back.  
'Lets not make this all cringey now though,' Aaron smirked. 'I promise I'll be here everyday to see ya. Well...not every day but most days, okay?'  
Paddy nodded and stood up with his arms held out. 'Come 'ere then.'  
'Aww Paddy no,' Aaron cringed.  
'Come on,' Paddy insisted waving his arms.  
Aaron stood up and hugged Paddy. It lasted a couple of seconds and Aaron eventually pulled away.  
'Right, you are sorted properly arent ya?' Paddy asked.  
Aaron nodded.  
'All ya furnitures in?'  
'Yeah.'  
'You got all your food and stuff in.'  
'Yes, everythings in, Paddy,' Aaron told him. 'Just need to unpack clothes and stuff and we're done.'  
'Good.' Paddy smiled. 'Okay then. I'll see ya later.'  
'Yes, you will, you forced me into coming back here later for tea, remember?'  
'Yeahh, sorry,' Paddy smiled. 'You are coming though arent ya?'  
'Sure,' Aaron smiled. 'I'll see ya then.'  
Paddy nodded and Aaron left Smithy Cottage. Once he reached Jacksons van he turned to look at his old house and smiled. He would miss it, but he was starting his new life with Jackson now. He got into the van and Jackson drove them off to their new home.

-1 Year Later-

'Jackson?' Aaron looked up at his partner who was reading the paper in the armchair, across the room.  
'Mmmm?'  
'Whats that burning smell?'  
Jackson wasnt paying much attention and looked up slowly before making eye contact with Aaron.  
'What?'  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. 'Burning.'  
'Oh right OH!' he jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
Aaron sighed as he heard Jacksons yells coming from the kitchen and got up to help him.  
'What've you done?' Aaron entered the kitchen to see Jackson opening the window.  
'Toast,' Jackson said.  
'You burnt toast? How could you forget you were making toast?'  
'I dont know,' Jackson sighed.  
Aaron went over to the toaster and looked inside before making a disgusted expression and the burnt food. He grabbed a fork and reached into the toaster.  
'No!' Jackson cried and grabbed the fork. 'You dont put forks in toasters, you'll die, you, you, you...psycho!'  
Aaron stared at him. 'Calm down.'  
'Thank god I was here,' Jackson threw the fork into the sink. 'You'd have been dead now.'  
'Chill out, Jackson,' Aaron smirked. 'So I'm not used to-'  
'What, looking after yourself after one year of living with me?'  
Aaron frowned. 'Shut up.'  
Jackson laughed and retrieved the burnt food from the toaster and throwing it in the bin.  
'Maybe we should just go to Paddys for food,' Aaron smiled.  
'I cant, I've gotta be at work in a bit,' Jackson said.  
Aaron pulled a face. 'You're always at work.' He frowned and made his way back into the living room before throwing himself down.  
Jackson followed him in and sat beside his before grabbing him and pulling him in to his chest.  
'I'm sorry,' Jackson said. 'We need the money.'  
'I know but...you're just always thinking about work even when you're at home.'  
'I'm just stressed thats all. I've had to take on more hours so its hard.'  
Aaron sat up and kissed his boyfriend. 'Maybe I should go back to work,' he spoke into Jacksons mouth.  
Jackson leaned back slightly. 'At the garage?'  
Aaron nodded.  
'In Emmerdale?'  
Aaron bit his lip before nodding.  
'You dont have to-'  
'We need the money, like ya said. Look, I'll give Cain a call.'  
'Aaron, honestly-'  
'No, I'm giving him a call. I think it'll be okay now, honest.'  
He got up and retrieved his mobile from his pocket before calling his uncle.  
'I'm gonna get off to work then okay,' Jackson said, getting up and grabbing his jacket.  
Aaron nodded and greeted his uncle just as he answered.  
Jackson made his way out the front door and to his van.  
He looked down the street and waved at his neighbour, Michelle as he climbed in.  
As he buckled up and started the engine he watched as Michelle carried her toddler up the path and into the house.  
He sighed and thought about what it would be like to have a child before shaking the thought out of his mind as he heard a tapping on the window. He wound it down.  
'You forgot your phone,' Aaron said.  
Jackson took the phone from Aaron but his eyes caught Michelle with her child as she entered her home.  
He came back to earth and looked at Aaron who had an eyebrow raised, looking at him.  
'Oh right thanks,' he leaned over and kissed Aaron who was looking at him suspiciously.  
'What were you staring at her for?'  
'Nothing,' Jackson said. 'I'll see you tonight.'  
Aaron nodded and made his way back to the house leaving Jackson with the thoughts on his mind.  
He'd always wanted kids but knew that he would never want to marry a woman so tried to forget about it.  
Who wanted kids anyway? They were loud and hyperactive and hard work. He knew he was kidding himself, but he had to get on with it. Aaron hated kids, and he was what was important in Jacksons life. Jackson turned on the radio to distract him and carried on to work, hoping that the other builders wouldnt go on about their children again. 


End file.
